It started with a Kiss and ended with a Fist
by Leeres Liben
Summary: So its a Nuzlocke right? No biggie; humans die and so do pokemon. But, why do I feel as if I might lose you forever? *Soul Silver Nuzlocke. Will update every Monday. Story follows real life game play. Tsubasa as Lyra/Kotone*
1. First Kiss

Hello! And welcome back! My name is Leeres Liben, and frankly, I love reading. Anyways, I've decided to come back with something new and fun! It's another Pokémon fanfic, and this one is an actual Nuzlocke I am doing in the real world! So in a sense, it's a self-insert/not a self-insert. This is my Soul Silver Nuzlocke, and here are the rules that will apply!

The first Pokémon that appears in an area is the first Pokémon you MUST catch. Any other Pokémon is invalid.

If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, and you must release it.

1 revive and potion for your starter and eeveelution ONLY.

1 Stop at a Pokémon center every 2-3 towns.

I am one crazy trainer! Anyways, without further ado, here is my Soul Silver Nuzlocke challenge!

"Hello there!" an old voice echoed in the room. "Welcome to the Silver Room."

A pale gray door opened to show an old man sitting in front of a coffee table and a young attendant sitting next to him. "We will be the guiders of your journey. Now, are you a lady or a sir?"

"I think I'm a lady…yeah I am."

The old man smiled and a chair appeared behind the person. "Now, since you are currently dreaming, we can only help you when you are unconscious. Since this is our first initial meeting, we can only provide you with this small gift; the ability to communicate with Pokémon."

"Uhhh, sure…Pokémon? Sounds fair, alright I'll take it."

His smile grew bigger. "When we meet again, I will provide you with our names, for now, you must wake. It is almost time to start your adventure. Farewell."

It felt as if you were being pulled out of the room by some vacuum pressure. Nevertheless, you awoke shortly after.

"Good morning! I have your favorite downstairs; Oran Berry waffles and Enigma Tea!" Mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Groaning, she lazily shifted out of bed and stared at the mirror. Messy brown hair that flowed mid-back and bleary red eyes stared back. She shuffled over to her closet and pulled out a double tank top, a light blue skirt, black knee high socks, a magenta and black scarf, a light blue and magenta half jacket, large, light blue ringed braces and magenta and black shoes.

"MOM; I CAN'T FIND MY BAG?" she hollered out her bedroom door.

"It's down here with me Tsubasa, now get dressed! Your friend Ethan had already came in asking if you were up, and you have to see Professor Elm if you want that Cyndaquill!"

That got the girl into action. Tripping and fumbling over herself, Tsubasa finally got her outfit on and rushed down the stairs.

"Oh since you overslept and took too long to get ready, you can't eat. I put some fruits in your bag and a few berries too. Now go! Also, here's your Pokégear and your swimsuit. Have fun! And don't go into the tall grass yet." Her mother said, while placing everything on her bag and handing it to Tsubasa. She nodded and strolled out, nearly bumping into Ethan's Marril, who was shortly followed by its trainer.

"Nice." Tsubasa sighed, while walking to Prof. Elm's lab. "Who's that weirdo? Must be a fan or something or new. I don't know him or care for him."

Upon entering the lab, she was greeted with the smell of machinery and the familiar sight of men in lab coats.

"Professor Elm. The man with the slightly askew plan. I am here for the starter." She said

The man in questioned jumped slightly and turned around. "Good evening and hello Tsubasa! We've been waiting for you! Now, we have three Pokémon for you to choose; a grass type; Chikorita, a water type; Totodile, and a fire type; Cyndaquill. Now you may pic-"

"I'll take the fire mouse. Its cute anyways." She said while picking up the ball and tossing it out; the little mouse in question came out and gave its cry. "Now, your name is Orpheus and you shall be mine, okay? Now, let's move out!"

The little one nodded and followed me out; a sputtering and confused Elm left in our wake. I was half way out the town when he came out and gave me his Pokégear number.

"Well, this is interesting." Orpheus said. "Don't trainers start during the day?"

I shrugged and kicked a Hoothoot out my way. "In my house, we leave at night; less chance of being spotted by trainers." I said, Orpheus nodded, confused by this but moving along with it.

We arrived at Cherrygrove City. "I should call mom and tell her, but she knew already."

A friendly old man directed us around and showed us what were a Pokémon Center and a Poké Mart. He also gave us some Sonic Sneakers and a map.

"Now I can move at the speed of sound Orpheus." I joked, he looked at me funnily. I sighed and moved on up the route to the hidden house in the far back.

"Mr. Pokémon? Are you here? Elm told me to get some-"I was interrupted by my gear going off. Elm was screaming into the phone about a missing Pokémon and it being stolen. I received the egg from the man after apologizing profusely about the call. Another professor, Oak, gave me the Pokémon and left. I followed suit and made my way back to Cherrygrove and en route to New Bark when a mop of red hair stopped me.

"You're the creepo I saw peeping into Elm's lab. You're the thief huh? Welp, I gotta kick your ass now! Get him Orpheus!"

The little mouse tackled the crap out of the poor Totodile before it finally fainted.

"Tch. Big deal, so I lost? Doesn't matter; you were just lucky. I'll just get stronger and I'll crush you." The red head said, as he shoved me out the way. A glint of silver caught my eye; his Trainer ID. I read the name and when he came back, he snatched it up and left.

"I don't like him. He's mean and he pushed you!" Orpheus cried out, hugging my leg. I patted the mouse.

"Ya done good, ya done good." I said, picking him up and walking back to New Bark.

Police were there asking about the thievery and almost arrested me, but Ethan stepped in and cleared me.

"What's his name then miss?" the old cop asked me.

"Silver. His name is Silver."

Welp. Here's the first part. I skipped over a buncha junk because it's just the prologue and it's really the tutorial part of the game. Anyways, here are Orpheus' stats;

Orpheus (Cyndaquill. Hardy. Level 8)

Hp: 25/25

Att: 15

Def: 13

:16

Sp. Def: 13

Spee: 16

As you can see, Orpheus is a bit of a baby right now (He is one, duh!) But he'll become such a gent. Anyways, hope you'll like this from here out; it'll become more my style soon enough! Alright, peace!


	2. First Fist

Here's part two of my fanfic. Without further ado here we go!

* * *

"Alright! Now let's hit that Pidgey with a Hypnosis Telos!"

The tiny alarm clock hooted and sent the attack at the bird. It fell into a sleep and I tossed a pokeball at it; catching it effectively.

"Welcome to the club! You're name is now Talos." I said, poking the ball the sleeping Talos was in.

"Yep yep! I'm happy to have a new friend, even if she's asleep right now!" Telos chirped, hopping on one foot to another. I shrugged and gave the owl a sideway glance. Orpheus was busy rolling in the grass and having fun.

The two trailed behind me, matching step for step. A little Weedle poked my leg.

"Why hello there! You're coming with me! Orpheus, use tackle!"

The mouse nodded and charged at the bug, who got sent back, but retaliated with a string shot.

"That all you got? I can take you!" Orpheus cheered himself on, tackling the little bug once more. I launched a ball at it and caught him.

"Alright Dr. Pain! Mediate for us!" Tsubasa said, her eye gleaming at the ball. The five of us continued up the route, Dr. Pain riding on my shoulder and providing excellent advice and opinions, only though small squeaks.

"Alright ladies, and boys!" Dr. Pain frowned at the 'boy' remark. "We are fast approaching the next town. Rumor has it that this gym is home to Flying types. STRATEGY!" I screamed. Dr. Pain slipped into my jacket; he's still a little scared of Telos and Talos' beaks.

"I think that we should get a new member of the team and train up a little." Orpheus said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Welp, it's settled; we shall train and make new friends!"

* * *

We arrived at route 31, and were walking through the grass when I tripped. "Okay, the fudge?" A small Bellsprout had wrapped its vines around my ankle. "Well I guess we're going to battle! Let's go Dr. Pain!" Tsubasa shouted, the Weedle slid off of her arm and into the grass.

It started off with a critical hit Vine Whip, and it felt as if time stopped. Dr. Pain was knocked towards my feet; bruised, bloodied and unmoving.

"…D-Dr. Pain?! Hey…you gotta be okay!" she shouted, gently picking up the worm. He gave a few weak squeaks, and his eyes squinted, a hint to a smile. "Telos…use hypnosis and then tackle it!" Tsubasa ordered, not really looking up from the limp, cold Weedle in her palms.

"Tsubasa! Its weak, catch it now!" her Hoothoot commanded. Wordlessly, Tsubasa threw the ball at the sleeping Bellsprout, successfully capturing it. "Even though you killed him, I'm naming you Vinyl."

She released a shaky sigh as she picked up the ball and pocketed it. "…I am so sorry…I didn't mean…I just…I'm sorry." Tsubasa held the body close to her, tears leaking in large rivers from her eyes.

A few moments later, her team and Tsubasa herself stood in front of a tiny grave.

"…Do you think he's okay?" Orpheus asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Telos and Talos shrugged, and bowed their heads.

"Who knows, I know that he is…but c'mon. He wouldn't want us to sit here and mope…" Tsubasa said, slowly rising from her kneeling position and dusting her knees off.

A small, black apricorn was lying next to the grave.

* * *

"Hey there you are Tsubasa! I figured I'd run into you here! I'm pretty amazed you got this far!" a cheery voice rang. Orpheus and Tsubasa turned around to see Ethan running towards them.

"…Hey. What's up?" she asked, not really in a talkative mood.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"…Just lost someone…What's with you?" se responded

"Oh yeah! I have this fashion case for you. I don't need it, but I'll give it to you! Hope you can use it. Also, I'm sorry for your loss. I know there's a place where you can put fallen Pokemon's souls to rest. Good luck on your journey Tsubasa!" Ethan said, and was off before she could thank him.

"Well, that was nice…and a bit strange." Telos said, hopping up to Tsubasa's head and sitting there.

"I suppose…"

* * *

The team walked into the city. "So this is Violet City huh? The first place that's bigger than our home and Cherrygrove City. It also is the home of the first gym!" Telos chirped.

"You know a lot, don't you?" Tsubasa remarked, her bird companion just puffed her chest out and smiled.

"Looking for a Bellsprout! Will trade with an Onix!" a young school boy said.

"You want a Bellsprout? I have one, and I'll trade for it…" Tsubasa said, holding out Vinyl's pokeball.

"Really? Thanks! My name's Rudy, and I'll take good care of your Vinyl." He said, as he handed over the Onix's pokeball.

Tsubasa did a small fist pump. "I can so take on this gym now, but first, let's check out the local Pokémon!"

With ne team member Rocky the Onix, traling close behind her, Tsubasa wandered through the tall grass until a small, purple thing jumped out. It was a Rattata.

"…You're kidding me right? Rocky, use Tackle!" The giant snake coiled in on itself and then bashed into the rat, sending it skidding backwards, but it retaliated with a quick attack…but it barely scratched Rocky.

"Tackle once more, and I'll follow suit with a pokeball!" Tsubasa ordered. The giant rock-snake tackled once more and weakened it considerably. Tsubasa tossed a pokeball and successfully caught it.

"Hello, hello! My name is Tsubasa and you are now called Scrappy!" she called out the Rattata.

"Aight toots! I'll works wit chus and I'll dos what I cans." Scrappy said, smirking and he clambered onto her shoulder.

"Can we go now? Let's go. All this grass is making me a bit antsy." Rocky said, slithering off towards the town.

* * *

With newest team member Scrappy, the six of them crowded around.

"Okay, we gotta get ready for this gym…but the local pokemon are kinda useless. Where do we train?" Tsubasa asked. Her team showed similar expressions of lost.

"Excuse me madam! I could not help but over hear that you want to train! Why not try the Bellsprout Tower! The master at the top is handing out the HM 01 Cut for new trainers who need it! There's monks who will battle you and help you train. If you need any more help, I'll be in the Trainer's School! Bonne Chance!" the man said, as he walked away from the group.

"There you have it. Bellsprout Tower it is. Scrappy and Orpheus, you guys are up for training. Let's go." Tsubasa said, strolling towards the tower, Orpheus and Scrappy at her heels.

* * *

I am so gosh-darned sorry! For the past 3 weeks, my home AND school life has been really wonky. The past 2 weeks were testing and at home my old man has been getting sicker and sicker. At least I updated on Thursday! Again, if I don't update Monday, odds are I will on a Thursday! So I hope you liked this chapter -it's really a pilot to get me back into the world of writing- follow, review, favorite or what not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
